Know it All Ed
"Know it All Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 2 and the 31st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds discover a box of "Canadian Squirt Guns" and they sell the squirt guns for 50 cents each. Plot The Eds are larging it at the dump again and after some futile horn blowing and the odd bit of dog piling they chance upon a big box of abandoned turkey basters… except of course they're not turkey basters at all, they're alien exploratory probes… or then again they could be Canadian squirt guns. Either way, they spell out one thing to Eddy - CASH - he thinks everyone should have one of these babies! After a bit of the usual Eddy sales spiel and a lot of flannel, everyone in the cul-de-sac soon does have one and it's not long before the whole place has gone squirt-gun toting crazy and act out as if they were in the Old West. Pioneers move in from the plains in their wagons and the big guys beat on the little guys - it's anarchy and seeing an opportunity to cash in - yet again - Marshall Eddy and his Posse swagger into town to administer heavy justice and heavier fines in their own inimitable and biased way. However when Pioneer Jonny is ambushed by the Kanker Sisters, the Marshall begins to feel he's bitten off more than he can chew and a battle commences. Will the Eds triumph and come up smelling of roses or will victory bear the not so subtle tang of Krankshaft No.5? Or will something else might happen? Actually, The Eds fire & miss every shot, The Kankers use their rubber cement, sticking the Eds to the ground, the Kankers put on their lipstick, As the end comes to the Eds, the screen closes looking like a pair of lips, not fade black Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Double D try to make sounds out of the giant tube "Boy Double D, you stink. Let a pro show you." Edd: "Certainly, Eddy." Eddy: "It's all in the technique, Sockhead. Pure talent." to make a sound through the tube, screws up "Wrong technique. Slight adjustment and…" it again, but Ed blew into the tube, making an inflatable Eddy Ed: "I am a whale, Eddy. An endangered mammal. Hug me." ---- *'Edd': "Help." takes the jar of money from Double D Eddy: "Whoa Nelly! They fell for it. Oh, today must be my lucky day. Come on, boys, let's keep this gravy train rolling." Edd: the fake moose head on him "Coming Eddy." D falls on the ground with the fake moose head on him Ed: "I was a moose once." ---- *'Ed': at the turkey basters "Oh look! A whole box of alien exploratory probes, dropped off in an attempt to save fuel during a mutiny of pulsing brain mutants." Eddy: at Ed with surprise "I think that eyebrow's too heavy for his head." ---- *'Eddy': "What we have here is a squirt gun!" Edd: of Eddy's idea "Puhlease! A squirt gun?" Eddy: "What? Yeah! A Canadian squirt gun!" Ed: Canadian squirt guns sticking to his face "Canadians are weird!" ---- *'Edd': out with his powerful weapon "Oh, I feel it! I feel the adrenaline, Eddy baby!" Eddy: "Double D! Double D! Relax, will ya? It’s a toy - from Canada - geez, how embarrassing." ---- *'Ed' sniffing the perfumed Plank: "Plank reminds me of fresh cut spring flowers spewed across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon." ---- *'Eddy': "Attack the lump!" jumps on top of Ed, covering his eyes Ed: "Oh no, something ate my head." ---- *'Eddy': "That's a 25 cent prospecting fine!" Rolf: "But I am washing dishes, no brain Ed-boy." Eddy: "25 cents or 25 days in the pokey!" Edd: "Ahem, wrong cartoon, Eddy." ---- *''Ed's are hiding behind a sign at the Construction Site before calling the Kankers for a duel'' Edd: "This is desperate Eddy. What if... we're captured and forced to clean their gutters!?" Ed: "I don't know what a gutter is Eddy!" Eddy: "You'll be living in one if you don't COME ON!" Trivia/Goofs *The donkey in the title card would be reading a book called "DE." *When Eddy says the line, "Twenty-five cents, or twenty-five days in the pokey!" Edd corrects this statement (which in the process breaks the fourth wall) by saying, "Wrong cartoon, Eddy." The cartoon Edd was referring to is Hanna-Barbara's Quick Draw McGraw. *The rotating squirt gun machine Double D uses is based off a Gatling gun, which were common around Wild West times. *When the squirt gun stand fell apart, the writing on the 50 cents sign turns red for one second. *The Kankers had purple perfume in The Eds squirt guns, but when Lee said "And who's gonna help him?" they are shown with water. After that, when the Kankers are about to squirt the Eds, they have orange liquid in their squirt guns. *It seems that Krankshaft No.5 is The Kanker Sisters' favorite perfume, more so than their other option "Eau de Wood Rot". *When everyone was paying Marshall Eddy their fines, someone had put half a button into the money jar. *The tie that Ed wears in this episode is later seen in the episode "Dear Ed" with Eddy wearing it. *Throughout the episode, The Eds made comments about Canada (the turkey basters and "Canadians are weird!"), the birthplace of AKA Cartoon. *The Eds' comments about Canada also indicate that Peach Creek might not be in Canada. *Kevin is dressed like a Mexican Bandito in this episode, while Jimmy is dressed like a cowboy. *It is unknown how the squirt guns were missing when the Kankers took Eddy's jar of money. Perhaps the Kankers snatched the squirt guns when nobody was looking. But later, after the Kankers sprayed the Eds with the Krankshaft perfume, they reappeared. *Nazz, Jonny and Rolf were not seen holding or using a squirt gun in this whole episode. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *Rolf usually has one pig, which is Wilfred. In this episode, he is shown possessing three pigs instead of one. *This episode was featured in the Edifying Edventures DVD. *The Canadian Squirt Gun was later seen again in the Season 4 episode "The Good Ol' Ed". *When Eddy was demonstrating how to use the gun on Ed, we can clearly see Ed being as thin as cardboard when he turns after being shot. However, during the final shot, which pans across the characters as the water shoots through their ears, thus rendering Ed off-screen for the duriation of the scene, upon hitting ed, he is once again 3D. *Subsequently, during the duriation of cardboard Ed, his hair is replaced by a spiky scalp. This may have inspired his design for "The Incredible Shrinking Day." Gallery Inflatable Eddy.jpg|Futile horn blowing by Ed. Know it all ed 009 0001.jpg|Eddy with a Canadian Squirt Gun. 9401320_orig.jpg|Eddy with a box full of Canadian Squirt Guns. File:Quack!.jpg|"Quack!" Edd.jpg|Double D selling Canadian Squirt Guns. 9876905 orig.JPG|Moose-Head Edd. File:Jonny_Horse.jpg|Look who is in control now! File:Edd_rock.jpg|"Wrong cartoon, Eddy." Plank perfume.jpg|Plank after a run-in with the Kankers. File:Kankers_holding_squirt_guns.jpg|The Kankers stole the squirt guns. File:Flowers.jpg|"Look, they brought us flowers!" 5674536 orig.jpg|Marie with the Crankshaft Number 5. File:Crazy_Edd1.jpg|"Oh, I feel it! I feel the adrenaline, Eddy baby!" File:Canadian_squirt_galting_gun.jpg|Double D with a Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun. File:WMES.jpg|Trapped on an island! We need to eat each other to survive! Know it all ed 0001.jpg Video klSy0xi2tzM Category:Episodes Category:Season 2